The Wheel of Fate Continues to Spin
by Claridessa
Summary: It takes place after Ichigo says goodbye to Rukia and the meeting of Ichigo and Orihime's children. On-Hold.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Author's Note: I came up with this idea after I saw the last episode in season 15 of Bleach and it had to come out.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Kaze No Stigma**_

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Twenty years have passed since Ichigo Kurosaki lost his soul reaper powers and said goodbye to his soul reaper friends and he now lives in Tokyo, Japan with his wife Orihime, their seven year old son Hiroyuki, who has spiky hair just like his father's but the color is like his mother's and his eyes are just like his father's, and their seven year old daughter Hoshiko, who has long, golden-silvery hair and bright green eyes. After Ichigo graduated from Karakura High School, he decided to become a doctor and hopefully own his own clinic just like his father, but right now he is working in a hospital in Tokyo.

It was nighttime and he had just tucked in his son and while he was staring at him drift off to sleep he came to realize he missed his home and his old friends. Recently, he had become aware that his powers were returning because he could sense spirits again and his wife, Orihime, could sense that he had spiritual pressure again. While he was walking past his daughter's room the floor creaked softly and he gasped, afraid that he might have woken her up. He looked inside her room and saw that she was asleep and sighed in relief, but just as he was about to leave he heard a soft voice say, "Daddy?"

He looked behind him and saw that his daughter, Hoshiko, was sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes. He sighed and walked over to her and whispered, "Shh...now go back to sleep, little one."

"But I can't sleep daddy. Can't you tell me a story?" Hoshiko complained.

"Alright, I guess can. What kind of story would you like?" He asked.

"How about those friends of yours that I heard you and mommy talking about?" She said starry eyed and clasped her hands in front of her, almost as if she begging.

He was amazed that she knew about that because he and Orihime had talked about that when they both realized that his spiritual pressure was returning, but as far as he was aware was that Hoshiko had been playing outside with her friends, her brother, and her brother's friends when they had talked about that. But him and Orihime decided that out of the two of them, Hoshiko was the smartest and apparently had really good hearing, so he replied, "Alright, but after this you have to go to sleep."

"Okay daddy, but with all the details of how you met them," she said smiling, making her big, green eyes sparkle.

After she said that, he began to wonder how much she knew because it sounded like she already knew a lot, so he began with when and how he first met Rukia Kuchiki, then when he battled and fought with Uryu Ishida and wounded a monster, but he was stopped after he told her about how he met and fought Rukia's friend, Lieutenant Renji Abarai and her brother, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. "Daddy, were your friends magic users?"

"No, but I'll answer your questions...," but he was interrupted by Hoshiko again.

"But daddy, please?" She said making her puppy eyes that no one could refuse.

"Alright and no they aren't magic users, they're Soul Reapers."

"Soul reapers? What's a soul reaper?" She asked, confused.

"Soul reapers are beings that fight monsters known as Hollows and perform konsos on souls that just died. And before you ask what a Hollow is, they are souls that have been left alone for too long and have become corrupted," he said.

"So you had two friends that weren't human," she said.

"Two?" He questioned.

"Yeah, that boy you talked about," she said smiling.

"On no, Uryu is a human. Uryu is a Quincy. Quincies use their spiritual power to form a bow to destroy Hollows."

"Oh, but how do you know all this stuff? Do you have powers too, daddy?" She exclaimed.

"I used too," not mentioning that his powers were returning, "But I used all my power to help the Soul Society defeat one of their own," he explained.

"What's the Soul Society?" She said.

"The Soul Society is the place where souls go after they die and the Seireitei, which is in the middle of the Soul Society, is where the soul reapers live," he explained.

"So you're a hero," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Now go to sleep, Hoshiko. If you want I could tell you more tomorrow night?" He said.

"Okay daddy, goodnight," she said yawning.

"Goodnight my little star child," he said while tucking her in and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

He left the room and closed the door quietly and went downstairs into the living room to see his wife, Orihime, sitting on the couch reading a book and she said without looking from her book, "You were up there for awhile. Were they having trouble sleeping?"

"No, the floor creaked outside Hoshiko's room and it woke her up and she asked me to tell her about our soul reaper friends," He said coolly.

"I see. I really do miss them," she said teary eyed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss Rukia's drawings," he said, and both he and Orihime were laughing the rest of the evening.

_**End Note: The beginning chapters might be a little slow because I have to set up the plot by introducing the characters and such, but hopefully soon there'll be some action in it.**_

_**Review if you liked it and thank you for taking the time to read my story.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rukia Reminisces

**Chapter 2: Rukia Reminisces**

For some unknown reason Rukia Kuchiki had this sudden urge to hit Ichigo. She didn't know why but she just felt like hitting him, but she suddenly thought, _"__How __long __has __it __been __since __I__'__ve __seen __Ichigo? __Must __be __going __on __twenty __years,__"_ as she sat in her brother's house drinking tea.

While she sat there, she began to remember all her memories with Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad and she thought, "_They __all __must __have __families __by __now,__"_ and as she thought this she pictured Ichigo having children and thought, _"__Ichigo __having __kids, __hope __they__'__re __not __like __him,__"_ and she inwardly laughed.

While she thought this, Renji came up to her and said, "Hey there Rukia! What are you doing here?"

"Well, isn't it obvious. I'm sitting here drinking tea in my home," she said bluntly.

"Why you...?" Renji said furiously.

"What did you come here for Renji?" Rukia said.

"I was just coming by to visit you, that's all. By the way, what were you thinking about? It looked like you were laughing at something. Did Kiyone and Sentaro do something funny again?" He asked.

"No, I was just thinking about Ichigo and if he had a family that I hoped he doesn't have children that are like him," she explained.

"I would have to agree with you there. More people like Ichigo, now that is kind of scary," Renji said, laughing.

"But for some reason I felt like I should hit him and I don't know why," she said baffled.

"Maybe he was making fun of your drawings again," Renji suggested.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Rukia said, "Then I hope for his sake we don't see each other anytime soon," she said and both her and Renji started to laugh.

_**End Note: I know this chapter is kind of short but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it.**_

_**Review if you liked it.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting New and Old Friends

**Chapter 3: The Meeting of New and Old Friends**

The next morning, Hoshiko woke up and ran to Hiroyuki's room and told him about their parent's old friends, how they met them, what they did for a living, and where they lived. Throughout the story, Hiroyuki just listened intently, soaking it all in and at the end he said, "That's interesting."

"Interesting? That's all you've got to say. Our parents had friends that weren't human and our dad is a hero and that's all you care to say. It's amazing!" Exclaimed Hoshiko.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" He asked.

"You could at least be a little excited," she said.

"How do you even know if what dad said is true? He could of just been making all that stuff up just to get you to sleep," he said coolly.

"That's a mean thing to say. Why would dad lie to me?" She said starting to cry.

"Stop crying! You're supposed to be the smart one, remember? Guess not because you're younger than me," he said bluntly.

"How are you older than me when we're twins? You're just a few seconds older than me," she said sticking out her tongue.

"Because I say so, that's why?" He said placing his hands on his hips.

"Well I say you're not. You're not the boss of me," she said also placing her hands on her hips.

"Are too!" He argued.

"Are not!" She argued back.

This went on for a few minutes until Orihime came in the room and said, "Stop arguing this instant and start getting ready for school!"

"Yes mother," they both replied in unison.

So they ate their breakfast, got dressed , left home, and walked to school in silence. When they arrived they each see their friends, say hello, took their seats, and the teacher came in and started class.

Meanwhile, back at the Kurosaki residence, Orihime was doing laundry when she suddenly heard a familiar howling sound coming from her backyard. Instincts kicked in and she ran to the back door and saw a Menos Grande and she gasped as she saw a cero forming in its mouth. Just as she was about to shout her spirit chant, she saw four figures, two of which were men and the other two women. The first man she saw had long white hair and was wearing a white haori and she knew right away that it was Captain Ukitake of Squad Thirteen and the other guy and girl she knew instinctively as Kiyone and Sentaro because they always followed their captain and were arguing instead of fighting. The other girl she could see was on the petite side and had black hair and she suddenly knew that she was looking at Rukia. After she noticed they had defeated the Menos, she shouted, "Rukia!"

When Rukia suddenly heard someone shouting her name, she looked behind her and there she saw Orihime waving and smiling at her. "Let's go say hi, Rukia!" Sentaro said.

"Yeah, let's go say hi, Rukia!" Copied Kiyone.

"Stop copying me, pipsqueak!" Sentaro shouted.

"No, you stop copying me, you armpit smelling gorilla!" Kiyone shouted back.

While they were arguing, Ukitake said to Rukia, "Why don't we go down there and say hello to her, Rukia."

"Alright!" Rukia said, "Hey there Orihime! How have you been?" She said while giving Orihime a hug.

"I'm good! I don't know what I would've done if you guys hadn't shown up, but I'm glad you did!" Orihime said, relieved.

"It's been awhile since we've seen each other? Twenty years? Why are you living here and not Karakura Town?" Rukia asked.

"Because Tokyo is where Ichigo works," and she showed them her wedding ring.

"You and Ichigo got married. That's so cute!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"Ah, be quiet!" Sentaro shouted.

"What was that?" Kiyone shouted back and they started arguing yet again.

"I see they haven't changed," Orihime said.

"No, they haven't and congratulations on your marriage," Ukitake said.

"How long have the two of you been married?" Rukia asked.

"About seven years. Would you like to see a picture of us and our two children?" Orihime asked.

"Sure Orihime. How old are they?" Rukia asked.

"They're both seven," Orihime answered and she showed them a picture of her and Ichigo sitting next to each other with a little boy with spiky hair like Ichigo's and orange hair like hers and eyes like his father's sitting on Orihime's lap.

The next kid they saw was a little girl with long, golden-silvery hair and bright green eyes sitting on Ichigo's lap. "They're so cute!" Rukia said.

"Are they twins?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes they are," Orihime answered.

"Where are they now?" Rukia asked, wondering.

"At school," Orihime answered again.

"Just out of curiosity, can they see spirits?" Ukitake asked.

"I don't really know. They never act like they can, but you never know," Orihime said smiling.

"What are their names?" Kiyone and Sentaro asked in unison.

"Are you copying me, you gorilla? Kiyone shouted.

"No, you're copying me!" Sentaro shouted back.

"No way would I ever copy you!" Kiyone shouted.

While they were arguing again, Orihime, Ukitake, and Rukia were just staring at them until Orihime answered, "Our son's name is Hiroyuki and our daughter's name is Hoshiko."

"A great journey and a star child, what great names," Ukitake and Rukia said together.

"Why thank you," Orihime said.

"Well, we ought to be getting back now. Let's go, Rukia! Kiyone! Sentaro!" Ukitake ordered.

"It was nice seeing you Orihime. Say hello to Ichigo for me? By the way Orihime, could I have this picture to show everyone else of you and Ichigo and your children?" Rukia asked.

"Of course," Orihime said, waving goodbye and handing her the picture.

And with that, Captain Ukitake, Rukia Kuchiki, Kiyone, and Sentaro went back to the Soul Society, but back at Hiroyuki's and Hoshiko's school, their teacher walked into the classroom and announced that they had a new student and that his name was Ren Kannagi.

_**Review if you liked it.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Discovery of Magic

**Chapter 4: The Discovery of Magic**

When the new student named Ren Kannagi walked into the classroom, the Kurosaki twins noticed that he was blond and had green eyes and when their eyes locked onto each other though, he widened his eyes in surprise, almost like he saw something in the two of them. After he announced himself, the teacher spoke to him, "You'll be sitting next to Hoshiko Kurosaki. Miss Kurosaki, will you please raise your hand to show Ren where his seat is?"

Hoshiko raised her hand and Ren took his seat next to her. Throughout the class, Ren kept glancing at Hiroyuki and Hoshiko and they were starting to get uncomfortable, so they asked Ren during lunch if he would like to sit with them and he said yes. While they were eating, without the twins' other friends with them though, Ren asked them, "Are you two magic users?"

"Huh? Where did that come from?" They both asked in unison.

"I mean, you two have really strong auras," Ren explained.

"No we don't," Hiroyuki said bluntly.

"Don't be so mean, brother," Hoshiko said.

"You stay out of this," Hiroyuki said, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"You meanie!" Hoshiko said, also sticking her tongue out.

"Are you guys going to answer my question or not?" Ren asked, frustrated.

"No, we're not magic users. And what do you mean we have strong auras?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Exactly what I meant. If you don't mind, have you ever done anything you couldn't explain or maybe couldn't tell your parents or your friends?" Ren asked

"Now that I think about it, yes I have," Hoshiko said.

"What about you Hiroyuki?" Ren asked again.

"Nope, and what exactly did you do sister?" Hiroyuki asked, irritated.

"Well, I was running down the stairs this morning when I suddenly realized that I was floating a little above the steps," Hoshiko said.

"Maybe you're a wind magic user. If you'd like, you two could come to my home and my uncle could find out if you are magic users," Ren offered.

"Sure, why not? It could be fun," Hoshiko said excited.

"Not to be rude but are you a magic user Ren?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Yes, I'm a fire magic user. My family have been fire magic users for centuries," Ren answered.

"Okay, I see why Hoshiko would want to go but why do I have to go?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Ah, come on brother, please?" Hoshiko said, making her puppy eyes at her brother.

"Alright, I'll go! Just stop making those eyes at me, got it?" Hiroyuki said.

"Sweet! I guess we're both going to Ren's after school," Hoshiko said holding up her arm and making a peace sign.

After school ended, Ren, Hiroyuki, and Hoshiko went to the Kannagi residence and they were just in time to see a pink haired girl fighting a black haired boy and the girl pointed her palm at the boy and suddenly he was engulfed in flames. This made Hiroyuki and Hoshiko gasp but Ren said, "Don't worry about my brother, Kazuma, he'll be alright."

"But who's the girl?" They both asked.

"That's just Ayame, our cousin," Ren answered, "Hey there Kazuma! Ayame! Uncle!" Ren shouted.

"Who are your friends Ren?" Jugo, Ren's uncle, asked.

"They're my new friends and they're names are...," Ren began to say before he was interrupted.

"Hiroyuki Kurosaki."

"And Hoshiko Kurosaki," replied the two of them.

"Wow! You two are so cute!" Ayano replied.

"Whatever," Kazuma said, walking away.

"Don't be so rude brother," Ren said.

"Well, how well mannered you two are. Would you like to come inside and have some tea?" Jugo asked.

"Yes please and thank you!" They both replied.

While they were talking, Ren told his uncle of the twins' auras and they ran a test to see what their powers were and it turned out that Hiroyuki is a wind magic user and by the strength of his aura that he would most likely be a strong one, but they couldn't determine Hoshiko's power just yet. Jugo came up with the conclusion that it might be revealed in time. After they were done, Jugo took them home and explained to Ichigo and Orihime that their son was a wind magic user and their daughter was unknown to them.

_**Review if you liked it.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Picture in the Seireitei

**Chapter 5: The Picture in the Seireitei**

When Captain Ukitake, Rukia Kuchiki, Kiyone, and Sentaro stepped out of the Senkaimon into the Soul Society, Rukia and Kiyone realized that they had a meeting to attend to, which happened to be the Soul Society Women's Association meeting, so they left Captain Ukitake and Sentaro and went to the meeting. When they arrived, they saw Squad Two Captain Soi Fon, Squad Eight Lieutenant Nanao Ise, Squad Eleven Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, Squad Four Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, Squad Twelve Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, and Squad Ten Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. When they took their seats, Rangiku asked Rukia, "What do you have in your hand, Rukia?"

"Oh this, it's just a picture of Ichigo and Orihime and their children. Kiyone and I ran into Orihime when we went to slay a Menos with Sentaro and Captain Ukitake," Rukia explained.

"Really! Ichigo and Orihime are together! That's so cute! Can we see the picture?" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Sure, that's why I asked Orihime to give me the picture so I could show everyone," Rukia said.

When she did that, everyone crowded her to see the picture and Yachiru was the first the say, "Wow! Their kids are so cute! I wonder if they would play with me?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea, Yachiru. They're only human and who's to say that they would even be able to see you," Nanao explained.

"Yeah, Nanao is right. But they are so cute! Makes me want to go see Orihime and meet them just to found out if they can see us," Rangiku said.

"Well, Captain Ukitake did ask Orihime if they could see spirits but she said she wasn't sure. So who knows, maybe they can. They are Ichigo's kids after all," Rukia explained.

"If so, then they better be careful of my captain," Nemu said.

"They do look smart, especially the little girl. What are their names?" Captain Soi Fon demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Orihime said their names are Hiroyuki and Hoshiko," Rukia said.

"A great journey and a star child," they all said in unison.

"Yeah I know. Captain Ukitake and I said the same thing," Rukia said.

"I can't help but notice that the little girl, Hoshiko, that her eyes look so big; almost as if she has some hidden power that's waiting to awaken," Isane said.

"I would have to agree with you there, Isane, " Rukia agreed.

"Us too!" They all said, except for Nanao.

"All right! Enough talk! That's get on with the meeting!" Nanao said.

Meanwhile, Captain Ukitake was talking to his old friend, the Squad Eight Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku about Ichigo and Orihime and their children and he stated, "It definitely, even from the picture, that their children have some sort of hidden powers, especially the little girl because you could see it in her eyes."

"I see what you're talking about but just for curiosity, what are their names?" Shunsui asked.

"Hiroyuki and Hoshiko," Ukitake replied.

"I see," he said almost aware that they were special, "Well, we better not tell Captain Kurotsuchi about this. He wouldn't care if they had powers or not. He would just want to experiment on them because they're Ichigo's and Orihime's children," Shunsui pointed out.

"I agree," Ukitake said.

"Now, enough talk and more drinking," Shunsui stated.

And with that they began to drink, but with Shunsui doing more of the drinking, and no one told Captain Kurotsuchi about the twins, not even Nemu did, but Captain Soi Fon did suggest that she didn't tell him.

_**Review if you liked it.**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Chat With Jugo

**Chapter 6: A Chat With Jugo**

After Jugo explained to Ichigo and Orihime that their son was a wind magic user, he said, "With the strength of your son's aura, I'm guessing that he will be a very strong one at that. What I was wondering if you would allow your son to learn how to...?"

"We're both fine with you teaching our son," Ichigo interrupted him while looking at Orihime and seeing her smile approvingly, "But I was wondering myself, how will you teach him when you clearly said yourself that you and your family are fire magic users?"

"Ah, you would be correct but in our family's service we have a family that are wind magic users, so they will be able to teach him," Jugo replied.

"I see," Ichigo replied."

"But what about Hoshiko, you said that she has a very strong aura as well. Is she a magic user?" Orihime asked, confused.

"Yes indeed! She has a very strong aura as well, quite possibly the strongest, but as of right now we can't tell what her power is; only that it's an ancient power is all we could find out," Jugo explained.

After hearing that Ichigo and Orihime shared a look and Jugo gave them a confused look while they both thought, _"__Could __Hoshiko __be __like __us?"_

After realizing that he wasn't going to get a response, Jugo asked, "I was wondering though as to the mark at the base of your daughter's neck because it looks like a sun and a crescent moon if you know what it means?"

"Yeah, we noticed. We just shrugged it off as a birthmark. What about it?" Ichigo stated.

"All I can say is that could be what her power is, or like you said, that it could just be birthmark, but I was wondering if you two also have special powers because like your children, you also have strong auras," Jugo stated.

When he said that, he thought noticed Ichigo clench his left hand that was at his side and Orihime flinch a bit but it happened so fast that he wasn't sure. "That's ridiculous," Ichigo replied, smiling.

Jugo wasn't convinced but he let it drop when he realized he wasn't going to get an answer. "If you'd like, your son can come over after school with my nephew, Ren, and thus begin his training," Jugo replied.

"That would fine," Orihime said, "And Ichigo can pick him up on his way home from work."

"Sounds great to me," Ichigo replied.

Realizing that they were trying to end their discussion, he stood up and said, "I'll be leaving then. There are some things I need to see to so that your son can begin his training tomorrow."

And with that Ichigo and Orihime walked him to the front door and when he was being taken back home he thought, _"__They __seemed __rather __jumpy __when __I __mentioned __they __had __strong __auras __as __well. __They__'__re __definitely __hiding __something. __Should __probably __keep a__n __eye __on __them __and __their __daughter. __I __wonder __what __that __mark __on __her __chest __means. __It__'__s __most __certainly __not __a __birthmark.__"_

Back at the Kurosaki residence, Ichigo and Orihime were having a discussion in their room where their children couldn't overhear them and Ichigo said, "I think that we should be careful around these magic users because it sounds like they don't know anything about soul reapers or hollows for that matter."

"I agree," Orihime replied, "Jugo seems like a nice man so I don't think he would try to attack soul reapers but we can't say that for every magic user because there's got to be evil ones along with the good ones."

"Agreed," Ichigo stated, "But Hoshiko looked pretty upset. I think I'll go cheer up by telling her more about our soul reaper friends and tell her not to tell anyone."

"Good idea," Orihime replied, "I think that I'll go have a chat with Hiroyuki and ask if Hoshiko told him anything this morning and if so tell him not to tell anyone either."

And with that they went to tuck their children in.

**_Review if you liked it._**


	7. Chapter 7: Learning Some More

**Chapter 7: Learning Some More**

Ichigo Kurosaki walked up to the door to his daughter's room and before he knocked, he heard faint sobbing. When he opened the door he saw Hoshiko's eyes were red and puffy, so he walked over to her bed, sat down next to her, picked her up, placed her in his lap, and wiped away her tears and asked, "Why are crying, Hoshiko?"

"Because brother gets to learn magic," she choked, fighting back tears.

"Let me ask you this then, have you been seeing ghosts or big monsters with holes in their chests," Ichigo asked.

"Mhmmm...yeah, " Hoshiko nodded, "I tried asking brother about them but he acted like he didn't see them, so he made fun of me."

"That's nothing to be sad about though," Ichigo started, "You can see Hollows and maybe you could even see our soul reaper friends."

"Really, daddy?" Hoshiko said, excited.

"Really," Ichigo replied back, "Now if I remember correctly, I promised to tell more about them. What more do you want to know?"

"Oh yeah," Hoshiko exclaimed, "Let's see. How about more about where they live and why you referred that Rukia person's brother as a captain?"

"Let's see. If you want to know why I called him a captain then I guess I should start at the beginning," Ichigo began, "In the Seireitei, there is the Stealth Force and they're more for assassinations and then there's the Kidou Corps, but they're mostly for keeping the Senkaimon working. Then there is...," but he was interrupted by Hoshiko.

"Wait, what's a Senkaimon?" She asked.

"The Senkaimon is what they use to enter the World of the Living through the Soul Society and vice versa," he explained.

"Oh, continue on then daddy," she replied.

"Now as I was saying, there is also the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and each squad has a captain and a lieutenant. Squad One has Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto and Lieutenant Sasakibe; then Squad Two Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Omaeda; Squad Three is presently without a captain and Lieutenant Izuru Kira; Squad Four Captain Retsu Unohana and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu; Squad Five is also presently without a captain and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori; Squad Six Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai...," but he was interrupted yet again.

"Those are the two that attacked you and that Rukia person. Why would a brother attack his own sister?" Hoshiko exclaimed.

"Well, that would take awhile for me to explain unless you want me to stop telling you about the Thirteen Court Guard Squads," he stated.

"No, I'll stop interrupting you then, daddy," she said, looking down.

"Nothing to be sad about. There's nothing wrong about wanting to learn new things," Ichigo said and that seemed to brighten her up again, "Then there's Squad Seven Captain Sajin Komamura and Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba; Squad Eight Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and Lieutenant Nanao Ise; Squad Nine is another without a captain and Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi; Squad Ten Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto; Squad Eleven Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi; Squad Twelve Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi; and then Squad Thirteen Captain Jushiro Ukitake and currently he has no lieutenant."

"Wow, that's so cool. But why were there three squads without captains and one with no lieutenant?" Hoshiko asked.

"Well , remember when I told that I lost my powers when I defeated one of their own?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Hoshiko replied.

"The Captains of Squads Three, Five, and Nine betrayed their fellow soul reapers and their names were Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, and Sosuke Aizen. As for Captain Ukitake not having a lieutenant, his previous one was killed," Ichigo explained.

"Oh I see," Hoshiko said, looking sad.

"Why so sad? It's not like you'll ever know them," Ichigo said trying to comfort her.

"I don't know, daddy. It just makes me sad for some reason," Hoshiko replied, confused.

When she said that he got a very strange feeling that she was in fact very different, even compared to him. After that she asked him more questions until he said, "It's late. You should go to bed now," Ichigo said when he noticed her yawning a bunch.

"Alright, daddy!" Hoshiko exclaimed while getting off her father's lap and getting under her covers.

"Goodnight Hoshiko," Ichigo said while turning off her light and closing the door behind him.

After that he realized he was also tired and decided to go to bed as well.

_**Review if you liked it.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Hollow Thing

**Chapter 8: The Hollow Thing**

When Ichigo and Orihime woke the next morning, they both felt the presence of a familiar but terrible pressure and they knew that it meant bad news, so Ichigo left for work while Orihime woke the twins and got them ready for school and walked with them to school and afterwards she thankfully got home safely.

Meanwhile, in the Soul Society, an emergency meeting of all the captains had just begun and Head Captain Yamamoto started it by saying, "Earlier today the Department of Research and Development detected the presence of an arrancar and we have reason to fear that it is an Espada, but I shall have Captain Kurotsuchi explain the rest."

"Earlier, my department found an arrancar in the human city of Tokyo, and my department and myself have confirmed that it is an Espada; we believe that it is the very one that Captains Kuchiki and Zaraki fought in Hueco Mundo," Mayuri stated.

"How can that be?" Jushiro asked, shocked.

"It's frightening, when you think about it," Shunsui stated while holding the front edge of his hat.

"I wasn't finished! Stop interrupting me! There's a more pressing matter here! My department and I have figured out that this Espada is searching for something," Mayuri bluntly stated.

After he said this, all the captains had worried looks on their faces, but Captain Komamura was the first to ask, "What could possibly be there that this Espada would want. All the humans he would have fought would be in Karakura Town, not Tokyo?"

"You would be wrong, Sajin. I know what he could be looking for," Jushiro stated with a look of worry on his face.

"And what is that, Jushiro?" Toushirou asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue live in Tokyo with their seven year old twins, Hiroyuki and Hoshiko," Jushiro explained.

When they all heard this, they had startled looks on their faces, and the Head Captain, knowing the gravity of the situation, spoke, "After hearing this information, I've decided to send Captain Kyoraku and Captain Hitsugaya to investigate as well as keep a close eye on Ichigo and his family, so head to the World of the Living, immediately!" Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes sir!" Shunsui and Toushirou replied.

Back in the World of the Living, Ren, Hiroyuki, and Hoshiko were walking home after school and Ren and Hiroyuki noticed Hoshiko looking a little sick, so her brother asked, "Hey sis, are you feeling alright?"

"I just feel like I'm being crushed by something. Can't you feel it?" Hoshiko asked.

"Feel what?" They both asked, confused.

"Never mind, forget I asked," she said while attempting to smile.

"Okay, but do you want us to walk you home, sis?" Hiroyuki asked, confused.

"No, I'll be fine. Go to Ren's, you don't want to be late for your first lesson," she replied.

"If you're sure, I guess I'll see you later," Hiroyuki replied back.

At the Kurosaki residence, Orihime was getting nervous because she kept feeling the hollow's spiritual pressure appearing and disappearing, most likely to not be caught by a soul reaper, and it was getting closer to her home every time it reappeared. So she was rather nervous about what to do until she felt four spiritual pressures that she recognized in her backyard so she went to open the back door and when she did, she suddenly felt something squishy in her face and a sing song voice say, "Long time no see, Orihime!"

"It's good to see you too, Rangiku," Orihime replied nervously, then she noticed the three figures behind Rangiku and she said, "Hello Toushirou, Shunsui, and Nanao!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" Toushirou exclaimed.

"We're here to watch over your family and to eliminate the arrancar that may be looking for you or Ichigo," Shunsui replied.

"An arrancar! Oh no!" Orihime exclaimed, "But I thought they were all taken care of?"

"We believe that it's an Espada, the very one that had destroyed Tsubaki when you first encountered the arrancars," Nanao explained.

"So don't you worry, Orihime! We've got your back!" Rangiku exclaimed while holding her fist in the air.

"But we will need to know where Ichigo is and your children," Toushirou stated.

"Well Ichigo is working right now and won't be home until some time around five, and Hiroyuki is at a friend's house learning how to use his wind magic, and...," but she was interrupted by Rangiku.

"Wind magic? Your son is a magic user?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes, but we only found out just recently though," Orihime explained.

"But your little girl, where is she? Is she also with her brother?" Shunsui asked.

"No, she should be on her way hom...," but Orihime was interrupted by the spiritual pressure of the arrancar and that's when she realized that it was close to her daughter, so she said, "Oh no!"

"What?" Toushirou and Shunsui said in unison.

"I've got to go save Hoshiko!" Orihime exclaimed.

"No Orihime, we'll go get her! You stay here!" Toushirou and Shunsui ordered, "Rangiku! Nanao! Stay here with Orihime!" They both ordered and they were gone in a shunpo.

Meanwhile, when Ren and Hiroyuki left, Hoshiko was walking through the park on her way home to get there faster while she thought to herself, _"I hope this crushing pressure goes away soon because I'm getting a headache."_

While she was minding her own business, she heard this deep voice say, "You smell good, little girl. I can tell your soul is going to be tasty."

She looked up to see a very tall and muscular man with a sword at his waist and wearing the strangest clothes until she saw the hole in the guy's chest and it was then and there she knew she was looking at a hollow. But to her it seemed this hollow was different, so she decided to ask, "What are you? I can tell you're a hollow by the hole in your chest, but you seem different?"

"Oh, so you know I'm a hollow. Well, I'm known as an arrancar, but I'm also known as Yammy, Espada Number Ten. So what's your name little girl? It's only befitting that I know your name since you're going to die here!" Yammy exclaimed.

"I...I'm H...Hoshiko Kurosaki!" She exclaimed, finally getting her confidence back.

"Kurosaki? Then by any chance are you related to Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asked.

"You know my dad?" She asked, confused.

"Of course I know him! He's the one that chopped off my arm! Took forever to properly heal! And if he's your dad, then you must die as well!" He exclaimed

After he said this he brought his giant fist down to squish little Hoshiko flat. "Ah, one down, one more to go!" Yammy exclaimed.

"You really think so," said a voice.

**Hoshiko's POV**

"_Why can't I move?"_ Hoshiko thought to herself when she saw the arrancar, hollow, or whatever it was bring its giant fist down to squish her when suddenly she heard someone say, "You really think so."

So she decided to open her eyes, which she didn't even notice she had closed them, to find herself looking at a young boy with spiky white hair wearing black robes and a white haori with the number ten on it and holding the hollow thing's fist with a sword as if it weighed like a feather, but she could also see another figure. He was a tall, broad in shoulders, brown haired man wearing a straw hat and a pink flowery kimono over what she could see were black robes and maybe a white haori as well, but as soon as she looked her saviors over, she suddenly felt being picked up and carried away to a safe distance away from the hollow thing by the pink robed man and he said to her while kneeling down, "Stay there, little star child."

"_Wait...what? How does he know my name means star child? Is he a stalker or...wait, could he and that white haired boy be soul reapers, but how would they know what my name is, let alone what it means?" _Hoshiko thought to herself.

**Toushirou and Shunsui's POV**

They had both breathed sighs of relief when they were able to make it to Ichigo's and Orihime's little girl in time and before the battle could begin, Toushirou saw Shunsui carry the little girl to safety, but when Shunsui returned to stand by him again, they both looked to see that the little girl was confused. _"Maybe I shouldn't have called her star child,"_ Shunsui thought.

"_Did Shunsui say something to the little girl to confuse her?"_ Toushirou thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by Yammy yelling, "Who are you brown haired soul reaper?"

"Oh me, I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, the Captain of Squad Eight and this here is Toushirou Hitsugaya, the Captain of Squad Ten, but you would already know that, having met him already," Shunsui stated.

And so the battle between the two captains and the arrancar began. While Hoshiko was watching, the two soul reaper captains were working together to defeat the arrancar without having to use more powerful attacks because they didn't want to harm the little girl with their spiritual pressure, so they weren't going to use their Bankai's', but they both called out, "Reign Over The Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toushirou called out.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Lore! Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer! Katen Kyoukotsu!" Shunsui stated.

**Hoshiko's POV**

While Hoshiko was watching this, she couldn't denying that she was having trouble breathing, but there was one thought on her mind, _"That brown haired soul reaper that said his name was Shunsui and the white, spiky haired kid was called Toushirou, addressed themselves as captains. These are two of the captains my dad told me about."_

After she heard them call out their shikai's, which she had no idea about because all she knew was that she was having trouble breathing when they voiced some words, she heard the hollow thing yell after Toushirou froze his legs and Shunsui cut off the very arm that Ichigo had cut off so long ago, "You two are so troublesome! I came here to kill Ichigo Kurosaki, and now that I know he has a family, they will die as well!"

"I'm sorry, Espada number 10, also named Yammy, but we can't allow you to harm the living, especially a little girl," she heard Shunsui say.

"Then you leave me no chose then," she heard Yammy reply.

"What?" She heard Toushirou and Shunsui exclaim.

After she heard all that, she noticed the hollow thing open its mouth and she saw a red light forming in its mouth.

**Toushirou and Shunsui's POV**

"What?" Toushirou and Shunsui exclaimed.

When they realized what Yammy was going to do, they both thought, _"A cero!"_ When they saw him open his mouth to form a dooms blast.

They both realized that if they dodged the attack, little Hoshiko would be hit so Shunsui decided to grab her, since he's faster, and hold onto her and stand in the air along with Toushirou. It all happened so fast that when Yammy had fired his cero, he didn't even notice that he didn't hit any of them and he exclaimed, "I did it! I killed two captains and Ichigo Kurosaki's daughter!"

"I don't think so!" Growled Toushirou, and with that he caught Yammy off guard and killed him in one swift motion.

**No one's POV**

After Hoshiko had seen the red light in the hollow thing's mouth, she had glimpsed the two soul reaper captains look back at her with horrified expressions, but that's all she saw because she blinked and then she realized she was being held up in the air by the pink robed captain in the crook of his arm while the spiky, white haired captain killed the hollow thing after its attack. Afterwards, she heard the one named Shunsui say, "Nice job, Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Thank you, Captain Kyoraku!" Toushirou stated, while sheathing his sword behind his back.

That's when Hoshiko finally found the nerve to talk again, "Excuse me, but can you put me down now?"

"Oh sorry about that little Hoshiko," Shunsui stated.

After they returned to the ground, she thought, _"How do they know my name and my nickname?"_ So she decided to ask, "Excuse me, but how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. A friend of mine bumped into your mother when he came to slay a Menos," Shunsui explained.

"Menos? What's that?" Hoshiko asked.

"A Menos is a high level hollow and the thing you just met today was an arrancar; a hollow that has the power of a soul reaper as well as hollow powers," Toushirou explained in small words with his arms crossed in front of him.

"That aside, it would appear you're not surprised to see us or hollows?" Shunsui asked.

"Because my daddy told me all about you and the Soul Society," Hoshiko exclaimed while holding her arms in front of her and jumping up and down excitedly with a smile on her face.

"Oh really," Shunsui smiled.

"Now, if you don't mind. Your mother will be very worried about you," Toushirou explained.

"And there's two more soul reapers at your house, protecting your mother," Shunsui explained.

After Hoshiko heard this, she followed them back to her house, excited about meeting two more soul reapers. Meanwhile, in the distance, a mysterious cloaked figure watched the two soul reaper captains and the little girl leave the park and he couldn't help but have a smile plastered on his face.

**_Review if you liked it!_**


End file.
